which one one shot
by Otaku-rainbow
Summary: ONE SHOT, SephCloud, Seph. rapes cloud to show power, does cloud choose his woman or seph., what does seph. do when he finds out?


A/N this is a one shot, there is rape, and yaoi, oooo ma favorite, any way, hope you like. Oh keep mind this is my first ever sex scene, so I hope I don't do really crappy on it.

_Flashbacks are in italicized. _

**Dreams are bolded. **

* * *

ONE SHOT (Clouds POV)

I opened my eyes to find a dark and cold cellar, I didn't know how I got there. All I could remember was fighting Sephiroth and suddenly losing a battle to the darkness. My head hurt a lot, and I could barley breath. My hands were chained to the wall, and the sound of dripping water was heard. I felt like I had been tossed trough a blender, TWICE! I wanted to die or at least see the face of my true love. But I might not even get out of here.

I suddenly heard the thrashing of footsteps across the pebble floor. I looked up to see if Barret was there to rescue my sorry ass. It wasn't, the footsteps belonged to my arch foe, Sephiroth.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked trying to free my hands from the old shackles on my hands.

"I just recently noticed how pathetic you are and how beautiful you look when angry and helpless," he said while chuckling and edging forward.

"You touch me and I will kill you," I knew what he wanted and wasn't going to give him it even though he had chained me up. He looked up at me with seductive eyes and inched his way up to my face to where he was about a foot away. I tried to get my feet loose to kick him, but they were tied down as well.

"You will bow down to me," he said with some seduction to his voice. I closed my eyes to escape his look.

* * *

"_Cloud, look out," Aeris yelled as she turned to look at me, she had sorrow and pain in her eyes. As a Firaga lashed at me and hit me losing more of my life points. _

"_You will bow down to me," Sephiroth yelled with amusement in his eyes, like he already had me, one more blow and I was done for._

* * *

I opened my eyes to feeling Sephiroth line the outline of my face with his tongue. I moved away but he had my face in his hand, and plus I was too week to move with a lot of strength. "My new love, my slave, you will know my power, and you will know to bow down before me on your knees." He had then pushed my head forward making my body jerk and landing on my knees. I could help it, I was his now, there was no way I could get out of this now, or ever. I closed my eyes again hoping to see my real loves face.

* * *

"_Cloud, knock it off," Tifa screamed back as I flicked water off at her by the ocean. We had been at the beach taking one day off to relax and get our health back up. She had been sunbathing with Aeris and Yuffie. _

_I laughed as all three girls started to laugh as well. After the laughter died out, many of my other companions were swimming, surfing, or like the scardy cats (Barret and Vincent) were playing board games up the beach on the grass. _

"_God, Cloud your happier than you were, what happened," Yuffie had asked me. I looked up to the sky not figuring out why but I just knew there was a reason somewhere, maybe cause I was by beautiful women. Or maybe that I was close by my true love. But I just answered by raising my shoulders indicating a no. I leaned back and tried to sleep for tomorrow might have some different plans for us. _

* * *

I opened my eyes again, Sephiroth had probably outlined my entire body by now. He noticed that I was now paying attention. "Oh my beautiful your so delicate and precious." By then he had taken off my armor and shirt. He lowered himself down and started prowling my right nipple with his tongue, then moving on to start sucking on it. If felt so good but I couldn't let him know that, I wasn't going to fall for his tricks. After awhile of sucking, he must of realized I was a female and started to bite around the area, drawing blood. He sucked on the blood like a leach, which made me even weaker, then he moved on to the other nipple doing his same routine he did with the first. I tried not to flinch to the pain, he may have had my body but he was not going to have my freedom. I closed my eyes to back to my past._

* * *

I looked up from my nap, it was night time, and very dark. I looked over and everyone was asleep, except my true love. She was sitting elegantly on a hill top facing the other side. I walked up slowly and she noticed some one was behind her. She looked back really fast and realized it was me in the darkness._

"_Oh it's you cloud, gosh don't scare me." She had concern in her eyes, but they quickly changed to there normals selves, full of peace and love. She moved over to let me sit down. "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out lately and I couldn't sleep." She looked from me to the moon, it shown brightly in the air, but not enough for a ton of light. Her face seemed to glow as she watched it, as if it was her love playing tricks with her in the sky. She looked back at me, noticing that I was staring at her, I started to blush and hoped she couldn't see. _

"_I'm sorry, but I just can't take my eyes of a very beautiful women." I knew it was pretty cheesy but that was all I could think of saying at the time. There was so much more, but I knew if I tried saying it, it would never come out right. _

_She understood my dilemma and just smiled. "I knew it, that's why you always act like that around me." She had figured out my plan. I just smiled, I couldn't do anything else with out already preplanning the horrible thing that would happen. _

_She looked back at the sky, her brown hair sparkled. I leaned in and kissed her when she turned to look back at me. We were so in love that I couldn't help it. Our hands started to roam. I knew she felt the same back I laid her down to show her how much I loved her. _

* * *

I had opened my eyes again, from the perfect night, unlike the almost-like-death one tonight. Sephiroth looked at me, he had me fully naked and was amused at my members size. He made a comment about how they must grow em big in blah blah blah. But I didn't bother to listen, I decided to occupy my time in figuring a way out of here. I saw a piece of wire that was behind me but I could reach it, I figured that if I were to stand I could pick it up with my feet then I could like somehow put it in my hands.

At that moment Sephiroth had placed a kiss upon my lips, massaging them with his tongue, he was again holding my head or I would've tried to get away. He than forced my mouth open to tongue my mouth. I wanted to bite his tongue, but every time he knew I was he squeezed my ass, and I couldn't take it. It was pleasing to me, but what would make it better would be my love my bride-to-be.

_

* * *

I woke up before anyone else that morning, I had hurried to put my clothes on and look at my love who had been still asleep. She looked so peaceful, even after what we had done the night before. I had woken her up to get dressed. She slipped on her clothes very easy. When she had stood I came up behind her and put her in a embracing hug. I nibbled on her neck as she seemed to enjoy it._

"_My love...," was all she could say, she got so into it. She turned around and placed her delicate lips on mine. I massaged her lower lip as she played with my upper. _

"_MY sweet dear love, my beautiful, become my wife and fulfill me life." She looked up into my eyes, she shook her head yes and showed her love by giving me another fulfilling kiss._

* * *

He had squeezed my ass again, I was caught up in my day dream of my love that I had enjoyed it, knew it and push on my pleasure button. I moaned and once I had realized what I had done it was too late, I was already feeling to go to do anything. I was lost in pleasure, I was kissing back, losing to his power.

After awhile of kissing and squeezing my ass, he moved on. Kissing my chest and moving downward. Once he got to his destination, he started to suck on my member, moving it in his mouth slowly at first then going faster and faster. I lost it and cumed all over in his mouth and on the floor. He enjoyed it while licking it off the ground.

He flipped me over, with my hands crosses and started fucking me. It felt so good, wait what am I saying, it has to stop. I LOVE AERIS, I keep repeating it in my mind, over and over again. "I LOVE AERIS," I said it out loud. Sephiroth looked up at me, and pulled out of me.

"YOUR MINE," he dressed and left me still naked on cold floor. I was cold and still taken by the pleasure I just had. I soon passed out.

* * *

"**I LOVE YOU, Cloud Strife." I looked to Aeris and told her it back. "I'm trying to come, I will be there soon."**

**I looked up to her sparkling eyes, "What do you mean you'll be here?" I asked puzzled. She turned to me and put her hand on my cheek.**

"**I'm coming to rescue you," she disappeared into the darkness, when all I had was her face to guide me, she was lost. **

* * *

I opened my eyes, the small window showed light. I was still cold and nude. I flipped my self back over and tried to put my clothes back on. It didn't work!

I heard crashing upstairs, then fallowed by thumping coming down stairs. I looked up and saw my light, my home, and my beautiful Aeris. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. She came over and quickly unchained me then dressed me as I passed out in my angels arms.

"I've found you, my love." Aeris eyes were gone of fear and filled with life, love, happiness. We were back on the beach. I was wrapped in bandages, I tried to lean up but I was right back down as soon as I felt pain. Aeris leaned and gave me a kiss. I returned and I massaged her tongue with mine. She broke it off, and leaned up. Grasping her hand I told her I loved her and sat back up.

"I will never leave your side again. I will always love you, and wont cheat, EVER." she looked at me with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I love you too," was all she said, we kissed and we both knew of our love of each other.

THE END.

* * *

A/N hoped you like, I kinda had to rush the end, hopefully I'll have more time next time. Later, don't give me too much crap about my story. THANKS, PLEASE R&R.

luv- freindwithgurlwholoveslashes


End file.
